


HƯỚNG DẪN THAY DA CHO RẮN CƯNG

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baby snake, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, crowley is jealous
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Lời tác giả:- Ba cái vụ thay da này nọ đều là tự tui bịa ra đó.- Ngọt ngào hường huệ là nhờ Gaiman & Pratchett, bug là tại tui.





	HƯỚNG DẪN THAY DA CHO RẮN CƯNG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【好兆头/CA】宠物蛇蜕皮指南](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515633) by Tử Kiến Nam Tử (子见南子). 

Crowley đang tập thay da.

Đúng vậy, tuy bản thân là rắn nhưng Crowley không cần phải thay da. Có lẽ là vì hắn được tạo ra quá sớm, hắn là mãng xà vườn Địa Đàng nguyên sơ nhất, là hiện thân đầu tiên của loài rắn, sớm hơn con rắn đã ăn trộm cỏ trường sinh của vua Gilgamesh rất nhiều nên hắn không có năng lực thay da để kéo dài tuổi thọ.

Thế cũng chả sao, vì bản thân Crowley vốn đã bất tử. Vậy mà có lần hắn lại cảm thấy tự hào về ba cái vụ thay da này, còn chạy xuống Địa Ngục khoe khoang bộ vảy lóng lánh mới toanh với đám đệ tử rắn choai choai, Beelzebub bĩu môi bảo hắn nom “khoái chí hệt như tụi con gái không bao giờ phải hành kinh."

Nguồn gốc của cơn khoái chí bắt đầu từ một buổi sớm nọ vào 6000 năm sau.

"Không thể tin được, có thế mà cậu cũng gọi tôi tới, mới 6 giờ sáng đấy!!" Crowley khịt mũi, nếu không nhờ cặp kính râm che khuất đi đôi mắt, cái sự bất mãn của hắn sẽ còn gắt gấp ba lần.

"Đừng nói vậy chứ, dù sao nó cũng xem như là... ừm, đồng loại của anh mà," Aziraphale cố làm dịu tên Ác quỷ.

"Đồng loại?!" Crowley trợn mắt, "Lúc cậu ra quảng trường cho bồ câu ăn có nói với tụi nó 'Ê! Anh bạn, hôm nay thế nào' không?"

Aziraphale giận dỗi bặm môi, liếc xéo Crowley một cái, rõ ràng là y cũng muốn tranh cãi cái vấn đề này lắm, thế nhưng sau một hồi cân nhắc lại quyết định không thèm nữa, không phải vì sợ ác quỷ giận mà bởi vì con vật bé bỏng mà y đang ủ trong tay.

Đó là một con rắn cỏ xinh xắn to cỡ ngón trỏ. Toàn thân đen xì thấp thoáng những đường vân ngang chìm màu ô liu, bộ vảy vốn phải óng ánh phản quang dưới nắng vậy mà giờ lại Trông ảm đạm vàng vọt như bị phủ lên một lớp bụi mờ.

“Nó sao thế? Bệnh à?” Thiên thần cuống quýt quan sát đôi mắt đục ngầu của chú rắn nhỏ, "Bị đục thủy tinh thể sao?"

Crowley trề môi, không biết vì hắn chán ghét Thiên thần ngáo ngơ liều lĩnh trước mặt hay con rắn cỏ bé tí ra vẻ đáng thương đang cuộn tròn trong lòng bàn tay y.

"Nó thay da thôi."

"Thay da?"

Aziraphala nhận được giải đáp như trút được gánh nặng, nói không chừng chẳng cần đến đôi cánh y cũng có thể bay lâng lâng khỏi mặt đất. Hàng lông mày nhíu chặt ngay tức khắc thả lỏng, Thiên thần vểnh mỏ lên lầm bầm: "Ồ, đúng rồi nhỉ, rắn thì cần phải thay da, dĩ nhiên, phải rồi, tôi có thấy mấy người thay da bao giờ đâu..."

Y vừa thủ thỉ vừa dùng ngón cái vuốt ve đầu bé rắn, trong mắt ngập tràn yêu thương khiến Crowley vô cùng khó chịu.

"Đó là bởi vì lúc rắn thay da sẽ tìm chỗ trốn." Crowley vừa nói vừa bước nhanh đến cửa hiệu sách, kéo bản lề cọt kẹt rồi hất cằm, lòng bàn tay ngửa ra làm động tác mời, "Giờ thì vứt cái thứ này đi, nó sẽ tự tìm một xó xỉnh nào đó rồi chui rúc trong đó lột da, rồi từ nay về sau nó sẽ không liên quan gì tới cậu nữa."

Theo hướng chỉ tay của Crowley, Aziraphale nhìn thấy ánh nắng ban mai tươi đẹp ngoài kia đang vẫy gọi, thế nhưng lần này Thiên thần lại lựa chọn lùi bước.

Aziraphale giật lùi vào sâu bên trong hiệu sách, như thể lo sợ Crowley sẽ đột ngột xông đến cướp rắn nhỏ khỏi tay y. Y lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, mấy lọn tóc bạch kim bông xù cũng lắc lư theo chuyển động: "Không được, không được, tôi phải chăm sóc nó. Lúc sáng cũng vì tôi đi trên lề đường đạp trúng nên mới phải đem về, vì tôi nên nó mới bị thương."

Rắn cỏ nép vào lòng bàn tay của Thiên thần xì xì, run rẩy ngoe nguẩy cái đuôi bé tí cong queo một cách kỳ dị khiến Aziraphale vừa thương vừa hổ thẹn, y thở dài một tiếng. Crowley đứng chỉ cách đó mấy bước chân, hắn trừng mắt nhìn một con rắn khác trong phòng đang giả vờ giả vịt, nếu không phải từ sáng đến giờ hắn chưa có gì bỏ bụng thì chắc đã có một bãi nôn ngay trước cửa rồi.

Tình huống hiện tại khiến Crowley cảm thấy có chút quái dị không nói nên lời, ngay sau đó hắn liền nhận ra lý do là vì từ trước đến nay hắn chưa từng thấy Aziraphale thiên vị, yêu chiều kẻ nào khác như thế.

Bản chất của Aziraphale là Thiên thần ban phát tình yêu thương. Kể từ khi Crowley phát hiện Aziraphale lén lút đem cho thanh hỏa kiếm thì hắn đã biết tỏng tên Thiên sứ ngây ngốc đơn thuần này yêu thương vạn vật, tình thương của y vừa đơn giản lại dào dạt vô cùng. Có thể là vì thế, vì hắn yêu thương tất cả một cách công bằng và hợp lý, nên cũng đồng nghĩa không ai có thể chiếm lấy bất kì chút thiên vị nào từ y. Theo một cách nào đó, Thiên thần còn hà khắc hơn Ác quỷ rất nhiều.

6000 năm nay, Aziraphale chỉ dành tình yêu đặc biệt to bự của mình với mỹ thực và kho sách quý. Chúng không phải sinh vật sống, Crowley cảm thấy rất hài lòng với chuyện này.

Nhưng hiện giờ, trước mặt hắn lại xuất hiện một trường hợp cá biệt.

Đôi đồng tử ẩn sau cặp kính râm co lại, Crowley đóng sập cửa, chậm rãi bước về phía Aziraphale.

"Vậy thì cậu càng phải thả nó đi, Aziraphale. Cậu làm nó bị thương sẽ khiến nó nhớ kĩ sau này lúc gần đến kỳ thay da không được bò lên lề đường. Nếu không... sẽ bị thương." Ác quỷ đổi sang chất giọng trầm trầm quyến rũ, hắn biết Thiên thần luôn trúng chiêu này của hắn. "Không thì cậu sẽ hại nó đấy, cậu giúp đỡ nó thư thế nó sẽ không biết đề phòng, sau này nó sẽ lập lại hành động ngu xuẩn này. Lỡ đâu lần sau nó không gặp được một Thiên thần như cậu, lỡ đâu kẻ khác lại đạp trúng nó thì sao? Nhỡ đâu là... bánh xe không chừng?"

Đôi mắt xanh lam của Aziraphale chạm phải đôi mắt rắn, Crowley nhìn ra Thiên thần của hắn đang lung lay, có một khe nứt nhỏ toác ra giữa mặt hồ băng.

Thế nhưng - lúc mọi việc có vẻ đang tiến triển tốt đẹp thì lại lòi ra một cái thế nhưng - con rắn cỏ như bị khí thế ồ ạt của Xà tổ dọa khiếp vía, nó nhanh chóng cuộn mình lại thành một cục tròn vo. Bị động tĩnh nhỏ trong tay kéo trở lại, Aziraphale cúi đầu nhìn thấy bộ dạng đáng thương gần chết của bé rắn.

"Anh định đánh tráo khái niệm đấy à, nó bò đến chỗ không nên đến cũng không có nghĩa là tôi được quyền trốn tránh trách nhiệm với thương thế của nó." Aziraphale chắp hai bàn tay lại ủ lấy con rắn nhỏ, chính nghĩa đầy mình nói: "Dù sao thì nó cũng chỉ là một con rắn thôi, chắc nó cũng không biết là lề đường sẽ có người đi qua."

Bộ dạng xù lông của Thiên thần làm Crowley liên tưởng đến hình ảnh con bồ câu mẹ đang bảo vệ con non.

Ác quỷ quay đầu lườm phía tủ sách bên cạnh, miệng phát ra tiếng xì xì khe khẽ. Hắn vứt cái dáng vẻ mị hoặc cám dỗ của mình đi, khôi phục lại bộ dạng ngả ngớn, ngông nghênh thường thấy.

"Được thôi, vậy để tôi dạy cậu cách chăm sóc nó, trông cậu cũng chẳng có chút kinh nghiệm gì về chuyện này."

Crowley mở lòng bàn tay Aziraphale, dùng ngón cái và ngón trỏ bốc đầu con rắn lên xem. Con rắn ỉu xìu rũ xuống lắc lư trong không trung như một sợi dây mỏng manh.

Aziraphale thấp thỏm chăm chú nhìn theo động tác của Crowley, y thắc mắc: "Anh từng nuôi thú cưng à?"

"Từng nuôi." Crowley gỡ kính râm, đồng tử rắn màu hoàng kim đáng sợ nheo lại nhìn y, "Mấy chậu cây nhà tôi."

Aziraphale đang mải mê suy nghĩ mấy chậu cây có được tính là thú cưng hay không, y thừa nhận cho dù là nuôi cái gì đi nữa thì Crowley cũng có kinh nghiệm hơn y.

Bỗng nhiên, trong tiệm sách lâu năm ở London đùng đùng phát ra một tiếng gào thét chói tai:

"Lành lại cho tao!!! Con rắn ngu xuẩn!!!"

.

Đã ba ngày kể từ lúc Thiên thần nhặt được chú rắn nhỏ, đó cũng khoảng thời gian Crowley bị cấm cửa, đá ra khỏi hiệu sách.

Ba ngày nay Aziraphale không hề liên lạc lại với hắn, mà Crowley cũng không định làm huề luôn.

Hắn vẫn như thường ngày ở trong nhà chửi mấy chậu cây, hoặc là leo lên con xe Bentley cổ lỗ sĩ ra ngoài long nhong. Nhưng Crowley biết tinh thần của hắn không ổn chút nào, tay thì vẫn làm theo thói quen nhưng đầu óc lại cứ trôi đi đâu không biết, chẳng có lấy một ý định tạo nghiệp nào trong đầu. Tuy tác phong làm việc của hắn trước giờ vốn lề mề chậm chạp nhưng Crowley cảm thấy hắn chây lười hơi quá rồi.

Lần này não của hắn cảm thấy oan ức lắm thay, có phải nó muốn đình công đâu, thế mà tự dưng lại cứ rỗng tuếch như thế đấy chứ. Trong đầu Crowley bây giờ chỉ toàn tưởng tượng về Aziraphale và con rắn cưng mới nhận nuôi của y, tưởng tượng y sẽ dành hết tâm tư chăm sóc con động vật ngu xuẩn dối trá kia như thế nào. Chắc là y sẽ làm cho nó một chiếc tổ nhỏ, may cho nó mấy món đồ tí hon, đan cho nó một chiếc gối bé bé và một chiếc chăn xinh xinh, thậm chí trước khi ngủ còn kể chuyện cho nó nghe nữa không chừng.

Crowley biết mình tưởng tượng hơi lố, nhưng hắn không kiềm chế được. Hắn bắt đầu ghét chuyện mình giàu trí tưởng tượng hơn các Ác quỷ khác. Chúng thiêu đốt lồng ngực hắn nhức nhối, vung vẩy axit sulfuric tung toé hoà lẫn vào máu thịt.

Đám cây xanh vườn nhà sợ hãi run cầm cập trong khi chúng vẫn đang rất tốt tươi, xanh rì, và sạch bong kin kít không có lấy một đốm lá.

Crolwey tức giận đến xì khói, giờ thì hắn chẳng có chỗ nào để phát tiết nữa rồi.

Bất chợt chuông điện thoại reo lên, cứu đám cây tội nghiệp thoát khỏi sự thinh lặng khiếp hồn.

"Alô? Crowley, là tôi nè."

"Đương nhiên tôi biết là cậu..." Tên Ác quỷ cố ghìm lại cơn kích động, "Sao vậy? Cậu lại đạp trúng con rắn nào nữa hả?"

"Không phải, là con rắn hôm nọ thôi, anh có tiện ghé qua đây một chút không?" Cách một đầu ống nghe Crowley cũng có thể đoán được Aziraphale bên kia đang vội vã cuống cuồng, "Nó bắt đầu lột da rồi."

Crowley không hiểu nổi một con rắn lột da thì có gì mà tìm người hỗ trợ, có phải đẻ con đâu.

Nói thế nhưng mười phút sau hắn vẫn xuất hiện trước hiệu sách đang đóng cửa.

"Cuối cùng anh cũng tới, nó bắt đầu rồi kìa." Aziraphale kéo tay hắn.

Hai người đi vào hiệu sách. Crowley nhìn thấy bé rắn cỏ đang nằm dài trên sàn, chóp đuôi bị gãy cũng đã sớm được Aziraphale dùng phép thuật chữa trị. Da miệng bắt đầu bong ra, hiện tại nó đang lăn lộn cọ cọ thảm trải sàn, khí thế bừng bừng chuẩn bị lột bỏ lớp da cũ.

Crowley chỉ khoanh tay đứng một bên nhìn, hừ một tiếng, xem như khen nó chưa ngu ngốc đến nỗi hết thuốc chữa, không cần hắn phải đích thân ra tay giúp tách miệng lớp da cũ ra, không thì hắn đảm bảo bàn tay này sẽ không cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng gì đâu.

Dưới hai cặp mắt chăm chú nhìn mình, bé rắn cỏ thành công móc rìa lớp da cũ vào thảm lông cừu, giãy giãy để nó bong ra. Cả quá trình chỉ phát ra mấy tiếng sột soạt khe khẽ, từng chút từng chút để lộ lớp da lấp lánh mới toanh.

Aziraphale đứng quan sát mà nước mắt rưng rưng, còn Crowley chỉ trưng ra khuôn mặt lãnh đạm, thậm chí hắn còn thấy thật phiền phức.

"Nghe tôi này, sao cậu phải lo, đến cả việc thay da mà còn không xong thì con rắn này chẳng đáng sống chút nào." Crowley nhìn chú rắn cỏ vừa hoàn thành đại sự, "Vậy tóm lại cậu gọi tôi qua đây để làm gì?"

Aziraphale ngồi xổm xuống để rắn nhỏ trườn lên tay mình, "Trong sách ghi rằng lúc rắn thay da có thể gặp rất nhiều rắc rối, tôi nghĩ anh có thể cho chút lời khuyên."

"Tôi thì có thể cho lời khuyên gì chứ?" Đầu óc Crowley bị Aziraphale xoay vòng vòng, "Tôi có thay da bao giờ đâu."

Cặp mắt rắn tròn xoe đối diện với đôi mắt thiên thanh ngỡ ngàng.

Một giây sau, Aziraphale liền bật dậy.

"Anh không cần phải thay da! Đúng rồi, anh không cần phải thay da, anh không giống với mấy con rắn bình thường."

Thiên thần lập đi lập lại mấy câu này, lộ ra vẻ bối rối nhè nhẹ, y vừa lảm nhảm vừa đi vòng vòng. Crowley nhìn theo bóng Aziraphale, nhận ra 'cậu bạn thân 6000 năm' thế mà lại quên mất đặc điểm cơ bản của mình, kẻ nên buồn phải là hắn mới đúng. Thế nhưng hắn chỉ cần liếc mắt cũng thấy được Thiên thần nhà hắn trông sầu đời ghê gớm, trong mắt y trào dâng nỗi thất vọng tràn trề.

"Tôi đáng lý phải nghĩ đến chứ nhỉ, rằng anh là mãng xà vườn Địa Đàng, rằng anh khác biệt." Aziraphale lẩm bẩm, "Vậy thì tôi còn nuôi nó làm gì nữa? Tôi còn tưởng rằng có thể học được chút ít kiến thức gì đó về anh từ nó... Anh cũng có để lộ nguyên hình bao giờ đâu..."

Aziraphale bước ra cửa, đem chú rắn nhỏ đã khôi phục khỏe mạnh thả đi. Còn Crowley vẫn đang dựa cột đứng bật động, hắn đang bận tiêu hóa hết đống hàm nghĩa trong mấy câu lẩm bẩm của Aziraphale.

Rõ ràng y chỉ cần hóa phép trị liệu một cái là chữa được vết thương, thế nhưng Aziraphale lại muốn nuôi nó, muốn đối xử đặc biệt với con rắn đó. Mà nguyên nhân y nuôi rắn là vì Crowley, vì một con rắn lắm tuổi lại hiếm khi chịu hiện nguyên hình.

Nếu thế thì phần quan tâm, phần yêu thương thiên vị kia, có khi nào... không phải dành cho con rắn cỏ ngu xuẩn?

Đưa mắt nhìn chiếc đuôi bé tí biến mất trong bụi cỏ, Aziraphale lại kết thúc một cuộc hội ngộ ngắn ngủi nữa trong đời. Y xoay người trở vào nhưng tên Ác quỷ đen toàn tập kia lại chẳng thấy đâu mà thay vào đó là một con mãng xà vảy đen bụng đỏ đang cuộn thành một đống trên sàn.

"Anh làm gì vậy, Crowley?"

Mãng xà ngóc đầu lên, xì xì mấy tiếng, "Tôi cảm thấy tôi sắp thay da rồi."

"Gì cơ?" Aziraphale nhíu mày khó hiểu, "Anh vừa mới nói với tôi là anh không cần phải thay da mà!"

"Thế nhưng tôi có trí tưởng tượng phong phú, trí tưởng tượng của tôi hữu dụng lắm nha."

Crowley lười biếng vươn mình, thân thể nặng nề uốn lượn trên sàn gỗ phát ra từng tiếng kẽo kẹt. Cuối cùng, Ác quỷ cuộn thành một vòng ôm lấy Thiên thần của hắn.  
.

.

E N D.


End file.
